Question ThingAMaBobs
by No Really Go On
Summary: Here are some questions that i have asked the characters of Harry Potter! So R&R!
1. Harry James Potter

**A/N**** This is an idea that books4ever has already started and I thought that I'd make my own – sue me if you must – but anyways if you want me to stop tell me in your reviews!! So enjoy!**

Question Thing-a-ma-bobs

Harry Potter

**What is your full name?**

Harry James Potter

**When is your birthday?**

31st July 1980

**Tell us about yourself:**

I have jet black messy hair that sticks up at the back (like my fathers) and bright green eyes (like my mother). I also have a lightening bolt scar on my forehead that Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle).

**What are your likes?**

Quidditch, Magic, Ginny Weasley.

**What are your dislikes?**

Voldemort (obviously), Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Who's your current girlfriend?**

Ginny Weasley

**Who is the ugliest person you ever met?**

Severus Snape – obviously- I mean did he ever go to the Yule Ball with someone or did he just sit at the side being a loner?

**Some people think that you are ugly. How ugly do you think you are?**

Someone said that about me!!! Well I if they think I am ugly then how come all those girls asked me to the Yule Ball! Huh huh huh? In answer to your question I think I am the hottest person in the world – so there you me haters!

**What so you wish you could change about yourself?**

This stupid scar it hurts and it means I can't get any hot dates, well apart from Ginny!

**What area you scared of?**

Me scared? Never! Well actually I'm scared of Voldemort, Brussels Sprouts, Death Eaters, Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and well that's not the point I'm hardly scared of anything but sometimes the Brussels sprouts come back to haunt me! Oh no did I just admit that – oh no my reputation is reuined

**Other:**

No-one knows this but secretly I have been crushing on Ginny since she came to Hogwarts!

**A/N**** So there is chapter 1 I know that some people like Harry so to those people I am sorry but I needed to have fun! And yeah he's over the top and review please and tell me what you liked!!!!!!!!!1**

**- Evans Look Alike**


	2. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**A/N**** Here is chapter 2 it's about Ron Weasley and his obsession about Hermione. So R&R!!! Happy Reading!**

Question Thing-a-ma-bobs

Ron Weasley

**What is your full name?**

Ronald Bilius Weasley

**When is your birthday?**

1st March 1980

**Tell us about yourself:**

I am the tallest out of me, Harry and Hermione, I have bright orange hair and blue eyes, and I have big boat like feet. And my ears go bright red when I'm embarrassed.

**What do you like?**

Quidditch, Chess, Garlic, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione and did I mention Hermione?

**What are your dislikes?**

Malfoy, You Know Who, Spiders and cheese cake.

**Who is your current girlfriend?**

Hermione Granger (blushes)

**Would you rathe be trapped in a room with one small spider or study for an Arythmancy exam?**

Arythmancy, Arythmancy, Arythmancy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**What would you do if there was a spider in the same room as you?**

Run and get Hermione or Harry to squash it!!!

**Some people like spiders, what have you got to say to them?**

That they are crazy and if their teddy bear was turned into a spider when they were little they would be freaked out by them too!!!!!!!

**What is your Celtic wood?**

Ash

**Others:**

I secretly had a crush on Hermione in first year because she was so smart!

**A/N** **So Ron is totally freaked out by spiders but he is cool. By the way there is a little button in the left hand corner that says 'Submit Review' so click it and you will get an endless supply of your Harry Potter character of choice!!!!!!!**

**- Evans Look Alike**


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

**A/N ****Here is chapter 3. It's about Hermione so R&R!!!!!!!!**

Question Thing-A-Ma-Bobs

Hermione Granger

**What is your full name?**

Hermione Jean Granger

**When is your birthday?**

19th September 1979

**Tell us about yourself:**

I am the oldest out of Harry, Ron and I, and I have bushy brown hair and brown eyes. I love to do work and write extra long essays!

**What do you like?**

Reading, writing essays, doing homework, Ron, and rain/snow.

**What do you dislike?**

Cheesecake, Malfoy, Doxies, Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort.

**Who is your current boyfriend?**

Ron Weasley

**Would you rather play Quidditch or eat cheese cake?**

Play Quidditch

**If there was a ting piece of cheese cake in the same room as you what would you do?**

Scream for Ron so that he can throw it out the window or step on it!!!

**Some people like cheese cake, what have you got to say to them?**

You are crazy people even more crazy than Voldemort and that if you like it then I will write an essay to you about all the bad things cheese can do to you, humph.

**Others:**

I have secretly had a crush on Ron since first year when he had that smudge of mud on his nose!

**A/N**** So there it is: Hermione hates cheese cake like Ron, and to all those cheese cake lovers she is sorry but she hates it and you can't change her mind unless Ron changes his mind!!!!!!!!!**

**- Evans Look Alike**


	4. Ginevra Molly Weasley

**A/N**** So here is chapter 4. it's about Ginny so R&R!**

Question Thing-a-ma-bobs

Ginny Weasley

**What is your full name?**

Ginevra Molly Weasley

**When is your birthday?**

11th August 1981

**Tell us about yourself:**

I have long flaming red hair and blue eyes, I have 6 brothers and no sisters but Hermione is like a sister to me so she makes up for the loss.

**What do you like?**

Harry, Pigmypuffs, Cats and reading/books

**What do you dislike?**

Cheese cake – it seems that all Weasley's hate cheese cake, and the malfoys and Voldemort.

**Who is your current boyfriend?**

Harry Potter

**Would you rather be related to Voldemort or eat a piece of cheese cake?**

Cheese cake, cheese cake, CHEESE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**If you went to your bedroom and there was Voldemort what would you do?**

Scream and scream until Harry came and killed him and disposed of his body.

**Death Eaters like Voldemort, what have you got to say to them?**

That you are bad bad people and that Voldemort is a stupid bullying rat!!

**What is your Celtic wood?**

Hazel

**Other:**

I secretly had a crush on Harry since he saved me from Voldemort's past!!!!!! I love him so much!!!!!!!!

**A/N**** So obviously Ginny likes Harry and hates cheese cake like the rest of the Weasleys!!!!!!! Review by hitting the little button that says submit review and you will have an endless supply of the Harry Potter character of your choice!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Evans Look Alike**


	5. Lillian Potter nee Evans

**A/N ****Here is the chapter 5. It's about Lily so R&R!!!!!! Enjoy/ Happy Reading!!!**

Question Thing-a-ma-bobs

Lily Potter (née Evans)

**What is your full name?**

Lillian Potter (née Evans)

**When is your birthday?**

30th January 1960

**What do you like?**

James, reading, homework, Sirius, Remus, and chocolate/chocolate cake

**What do you dislike?**

Peter, Voldemort, cheese cake, Petunia and Vernon, Severus.

**Who is your current husband?**

James Potter

**Would you rather die or date Sirius Black?**

Date Sirius defiantly, but not in a selfish way it's just I couldn't stand it if I didn't have James with me, and I mean how bad could a date with Sirius be. Oh, god I could be horrible!!!!!!!!!!

**If James was an arrogant bullying toe-rag that annoyed you, what would you do if he kissed you?**

Scream and scream and scream until he got off me!!

**James or Sirius?**

James defiantly, Sirius is a total pig!!!

**What is your Celtic wood?**

Rowan

**Others:**

Even when James was annoying me I kind of had a crush on him but only kind of!!!!!

**A/N**** So there it is the 5****th**** chapter and the next one is coming soon to a screen near you!!!!!!!!!!!!! So press the hurple button in the left hand corner to get your selection of Harry Potter character free!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
